


敵

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ask Community wanted me to do it, so I sketched something.
Kudos: 12





	敵

Corazon opened the window, leaned over the windowsill and lit another cigarette. 

He didn’t imagine his life to be like this. It seemed to have turned upside down on the day when he wrote a word on the card he used to communicate with Doflamingo. A single word. 

てき.

敵.

Enemy.

When did he become an enemy to his own brother?.. When he heard an angry cry of a capricious kid who had realized no one would ever satisfy his whims? When he, weeping, stared at the crowd ready to impale them? When he begged, hysterically choking with tears, to stop and not to kill their father? When the Marines found him and took him along with them? 

Or when he decided to spy on Doflamingo not to let him create the pandemonium he had gone through himself?.. 

No one impelled him to return. Sengoku was against the mission till the very end: he didn’t want Rosinante to take such a dangerous assignment. Even Garp who kept a firm hand on his own grandchildren banged the table with his fists growling he would never send a rookie to the wolf’s lair, and if he, Corazon, was so desperate to get a good punch, he needn’t leave the Fleet Admiral’s office at all. 

Rosinante smiled and closed his eyes feeling the familiar warmth filling his lungs and flowing across his body up to the tips of his nervous pale fingers squeezing the cigarette. The whole organization seemed to take care of him: he could remember each and every one who watched him during the first days at the base. In a couple of weeks they started training him: no one was sure as to what to exactly do with the kid who had appeared out of the blue but Sengoku commanded to mention him in the documents as a novice, and soon enough Corazon managed to reveal his best qualities. 

How old was he?.. Six?.. Eight?.. He had lost practically everything, and it was still astonishing how much they managed to give him as if in exchange: gentle, open and sociable by nature, he made such a good impression on nearly everyone – especially on the incumbent Fleet Admiral who replaced his father. Currently it caused him to give out a sad smile: Sengoku was so influential that Corazon could do whatever his heart desired knowing he would never be scolded for his tricks that were, though, completely innocent. For instance, he shunned away from vice-admiral Akainu and did his best to avoid his attention: even more so, when he discovered that Sakazuki adored bonsai trees. When he whispered it to his sworn father, the Fleet Admiral immediately guffawed, and shared the information with Garp who had been trying to steal a cookie for at least half an hour. Both wisely advised the child to stay silent about this but it was highly doubtful that the secret of Sakazuki’s touching hobby would not make its way out of the office. 

Kizaru didn’t seem to notice the kid’s presence at all, although sometimes he condescended to show several fighting techniques. As for Aokiji, he didn’t even lock the door to his office and sprawled across the floor, so inquisitive Rosinante perused orders, documents, short and clumsy remarks jotted by a pencil stub, training and mission schedules as well as the dusty awards on the shelves. He was also a huge fan of brief squabbles: vice-admiral Kuzan was practically impossible to vex (mostly because he tended to fall asleep in the middle of the sentence), so the skirmish came to an end without even starting. At least he didn’t forget to grab his favorite yellow camping cot that accompanied him throughout his missions. 

O-Tsuru-san was way stricter and far more demanding: she vigilantly watched Rosinante without being too shy to punish him the way he deserved. Every once in a while Sengoku tried to resist and to stand up for his ‘son’ using his power and influence but he normally got tactfully trounced himself – and went back to his office to deal with correspondence and paperwork along with Garp, also chastened by Tsuru.

His future was predetermined. It became clear when he woke up on board of the Marine ship. But none of the people who prepared him for service aimed to pit him against Doflamingo.

That’s what Corazon himself decided.

てき.

敵.

Enemy.

He became an enemy to his own brother. 

Someone knocked at the door – and Rosinante, turning to the sound, set his own coat on fire: he hadn’t had enough time to change his clothes for he arrived to deliver a report on the results of the first phase. Trying to put out the feathers, he instantly fell on the ground and froze for a couple of moments – he didn’t need to hurry anyway. 

“Rosinante?” came a familiar voice. “Won’t you talk to the rookies? They have a couple of questions.” 

The young man slowly stood up and raised his head. 

“In a couple,” he lit another cigarette, “of minutes. I hope O-Tsuru-san won’t be around to check my knowledge.” He smiled – and lost his balance trying to show a thumbs-up. 

Well, no one asked him to be a graceful feline. Did they?..


End file.
